don't drop the mask
by duusu
Summary: Marinette Capulet didn't expect for a masked beauty to attend her masquerade ball, nor did she even expect for him to be none other than Adrien Montague. (A Romeo Juliet AU that nobody asked for)


"Have you gotten over Chloé yet?"

That was the question that he was avoiding for quite some time now. He himself didn't even know if he has gotten over Chloé yet. When that young beautiful maiden that caught his eyes from the very first day shattered his heart into hundreds of pieces and slammed it on the ground just to stomp on it in a repetitive manner, he didn't even know if he has gotten over her yet.

Maybe he hasn't? He loved her with all his heart, he didn't think that he was ready to let her go just because of her pettiness and made her not want to see him again.

With a sigh, Adrien replied, "I don't want to think about her right now." It was a lie. He wanted to see her again, desperate, actually. Oh how he missed the sight of that beautiful maiden. His feelings for her would most likely change, but he didn't want to believe that.

Shoving both of his hands into his pockets, he leaned against his best friend's car and looked up above.

The sky was painted with red and orange, with a tinge of purple and blue, all mixed in order to make a beautiful canvas that he has grew fond of. From a distance, the moon was glowing in the darkened sky, hiding most of its shape behind the clouds.

Thank Chloé for breaking his heart, but maybe he'll find another girl that would be able to put the pieces of his heart back together.

"Man, I know what would cheer you up." Nino cheered out from afar. Adrien raised his eyebrow whilst Nino ran to the driver's seat of his car. Opening the door, he began reaching out for an envelope on the passenger's seat right next to the driver's seat. From there, he slammed the door shut and raised a pastel-pink envelope in the air.

The envelope wasn't extravagant, but it was elegant in its own simple ways. It was colored into a light shade of pink, and a sticker ribbon was lying soundly at the tip of the opening.

With a bored expression, Adrien asked, "What's that?" Since, he thought, that it was uncanny for his best friend to own something that was not similar to the color of black or dark shaded colors, but here he was, holding something as light and as pink as that envelope. It was no rocket science that the envelope clearly was not one of Nino's belongings.

A grin flashed on Nino's face, "This, my friend, is an invitation to the young Capulet's masquerade ball, in celebration of her 16th birthday. Do you want to go?" He flipped the envelope on the other side. Adrien saw the dark violet-shaded ink that stood out from the baby pink background with 'From: Marinette Capulet' written in a well-cursive manner whilst a small drawing of a mask that shared the same color of the ink was on the bottom right part of the envelope.

How odd would it be for someone as young as he was to host a masquerade ball? Well, Marinette Capulet's name was probably the sole reason behind it.

Marinette Capulet. Rumors has it that her family was famous for hosting extravagant balls and parties for people at the top of the social ladder, but of course, even though Adrien and his family was on top of the social ladder themselves, they were never invited in one of them. Though, the Montagues could care less to attend such parties or balls hosted by those Capulets.

But wait, where could have Adrien heard her name? Maybe from the whispers of his relatives during family reunions, dinners, but no good was spoken with her name, since she was a Capulet. Oh how glorious it was whenever his relatives would speak ill of the Capulets, as if that name was the bane of his their existences.

Not that Adrien cared. He knew very little of Marinette Capulet, better yet, the whole Capulet clan, since he did not fancy engaging himself with such topics during dinner discussions or any discussion for the matter, but his family made sure that he will remember their only rule to him: that was not to set foot into their domain. The Capulets are not allies or anything remotely similar to that, that's what his family taught him.

"Mademoiselle Bourgeois will be there." His best friend wiggled his eyebrows as an invitation.

Well, that was enough to break the only rule his parents gave him ever since.

"Nino, holy shit, where did you get that?" He hopped to Nino's side, clearly interested into what his best friend was going to say.

He had no idea how Nino was able to sweep an invitation from the Capulets. Were the Capulets not aware of Nino's affiliation to the Montague family? Or were they just not as smart as rumors said they were?

Putting the invitation in his car once again, Nino said, "They didn't know my family was connected with the Montagues, and I have a friend there who works for the Capulets, so it was easy to ask to be slipped in the guests' list." He said proudly, and Adrien fully knew that his best friend has indeed a lot of connections to different families and households; it was no surprise that he also had a connection to the Capulet family.

"We are indeed going there." Adrien ran to the shotgun seat and hopped in as Nino hopped into the driver's seat. Once they finally closed the car doors, Nino turned on the ignition as they drive their way to Adrien's house to look for something decent to wear. Judging by the color of the sky, it was nighttime.

After driving under 3 minutes, thankfully, the roads are clear for unknown reasons, though Adrien and Nino could guess that it was because of a Capulet's birthday, they parked in front of the Agreste mansion and run hurriedly towards Adrien's room.

"Just grab anything appropriate so that we could arrive early." Adrien yelled as they run to the massive closet of Adrien's room. Being the next heir of the famous Agreste's fashion line has its own set of perks, and having a huge closet was one of them.

Nino and Adrien were practically digging for suits or tuxedos that they could wear for event they just planned on going under 2 minutes. Never did they even regret making on the spot decisions, because they love the thrill of the idea.

While digging for some clothes, Nino snorted from what Adrien said. "Since when were you a big fan of attending early?" He laughed and found a navy blue tuxedo with a black tie below the collar. All he needed was a pair of shoes to go with it.

"From the moment that I heard Chloé was going." He smiled to himself the moment he found a black suit that shared the same shade as the night. Adrien thought it would look nice if he'd put on a green tie or the likes so that it could compliment his eyes.

"Oh shit, man, I forgot to tell you something." Nino and Adrien were now facing each other, "The event is a masquerade ball, which is good, actually, since it would be best for you to put on a mask so that the Capulets won't recognize a Montague in their household."

Adrien stopped and thought if he had some masks in the whole mansion. Well, there are masks inside the mansion, but for design purposes only. He didn't know if he had some masks that would be appropriate for masquerade balls or the likes.

Wait a minute… He did have some masks. With a snap of his fingers, Adrien smiled and said, "Yes, I know what exactly to wear." He looked at the shelf at the corner. It housed the accessories he doesn't usually need or solemnly wear just for special occasions. Don't get him wrong; he was a Montague, he gets invited to different sorts of special occasions such as balls and parties and all, but this shelf is special.

"Do you have a mask?" Adrien asked his best friend, and got a reply saying 'yep'. Fortunately for Adrien, Nino already had a mask to wear for the ball. He didn't have a spare mask to lend, and it would be quite troublesome if they'll search for an extra one.

Adrien grabbed a black mask from the shelf. The mask had the same color as his clothes. It was not big to the point that it would cover his whole face; it was just a half mask that only covers around his eyes, though the best part about this mask was that it stands out the green of his eyes.

The moment he finally put it on, he twirled around to Nino, "How do I look?"

Nino grinned and raised his thumb, "Amazing. Wait, I never noticed that your eyes were as green as a cat's."

With a shrug of the shoulders, Adrien hummed, "It's probably the mask."

"Let's go!" Nino said as soon as he puts on his blue mask that covered the whole area of his face, making it a little difficult to allow him to breathe, but he'll manage.

"Let's go!" Adrien agreed and then they ran downstairs of the mansion, ready to sneak into a ball for the sake of seeing the woman who stole Adrien's heart.

Unbeknown to Adrien, Chloé never stole his heart from the first place, but a certain maiden would.


End file.
